Born to die
by redphoenix198
Summary: Multi-chapter fic written for the monthly prompt proposed by the Faberry-Week. Title was inspired by the song by Lana Del Rey. A/U
1. Chapter 1

This is my second longer fiction for Faberry, it was inspired by the monthly prompt for Faberry Week. Hope you'll enjoy and please leave your thoughts in the form of reviews. Thank you :)

**BORN TO DIE **

**Part 1**

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, _

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life_

Shakespeare. God if she didn't know each word of his works by heart, she had read every poem or tragedy since she was just 10 years old, without waiting to be assigned to the Master Poet for one of her English assignments; when that happened, though, she passed with flying colors without even making too much of an effort. She had Shakespeare's words burned on her heart and his words coursed through her veins, filling her soul with the warmth and the weight of his scripts. But she would have never expected to be the main character of an equally painful love story, never had she thought she'd be dealing with heartaches and tormented choices that would have changed her life forever.

**The Beginning **

Everything began at a party, she had been invited by the host who happened to be her long time best friend since the crib. Santana Lopez was a tough Latina, born to be in charge and who enjoyed making other people's lives hell, that's why she had become Head Cheerleader once Quinn had given that role up, turning into a punk and rebellious pink haired gorgeous girl. Her family hadn't questioned her lifestyle choice, she was pretty much given anything she desired as long as she kept her loyalty to her family and carried on with the Fabray legacy. Russell and Judy Fabray had built an empire in Lima, becoming one of the wealthiest and most powerful families in Lima and as their only daughter, she was expected to keep on taking care of the family business and, mostly, of the endless rivalry with the equally powerful Berry family.

Since she had dyed her blond hair pink, put a ring on her nose and stopped giving a damn about the school hierarchy and the achievements of popularity, Quinn had focused on herself and let Santana take the leadership, being reassured it'd be in very capable hands. Most of the time between classes was spent under the bleachers, having a smoke while catching up with her newest book without anyone bothering her 'alone' time. She wasn't interested in socializing anymore, nor belonging to the 'crowd' the way she was expected to; that's why, Santana had to almost beg her to join the party she was throwing to celebrate the beginning of the Spring Break of their senior year.

Quinn was just lingering by the pool in the backyard, she had finished her 3rd cigarette for the night and was nursing her beer when her eyes landed on an unfamiliar girl standing by the gazebo; a tall guy had his hands on her waist, tugging her petite closer but by the brunette's stance, she could tell the intimate gesture wasn't welcomed at all. She weighted her options: leave or watch the scene unfold, being ready to step into if needed. She didn't even know the brunette, but the sudden urge to protect her from the gigantic guy was strong enough to make her stay. Her chances to have the upper hand on someone like him weren't many, but she could have still tried and employed one of the moves that Dave, her personal driver and bodyguard, had taught her.

Luckily enough, the brunette seemed capable to hold her own and when the sound of a smack resonated through the air, she couldn't help but smirk in appreciation; the tall guy left in a hurry, kicking one of the pool chair into the water before disappearing inside the crowded mansion. Quinn was left standing there, slightly hiding behind a tree and watching the brunette wipe her eyes angrily before adverting her gaze to the sky, probably giving herself an encouragement talk about not needing a guy like that. She didn't know why she felt the need to come out of the darkness, but her feet just carried her around the pool until she stood behind the other girl who hadn't noticed her, yet.

"It's very clear tonight, huh?" Quinn smiled softly at the sky, something that had always attracted her and where she could find a refuge from the weight of her daily life; her hazelnut eyes stared up into the night sky, unmoving even when a pair of chocolate orbs settled on her puzzled and filled with doubts and questions.

"I gather that you witnessed the whole exchange, must be a new hobby that I wasn't still aware of." The unknown girl shook her head lightly, her arms crossed protectively around her chest and her gaze lingering on the clear water, maybe searching for answers to her unresolved questions.

"I am sorry, it was not my intentions. I stuck around because I honestly didn't feel good about leaving you with someone like him, by the intensity of that kick he must have been angry." The ex-blonde looked at the saddened girl, who could only nod lightly. "I'll leave you alone with your thoughts, I intruded enough."

"I apologize I patronized the backyard with my ex-boyfriend, you had every right to stand there without needing our permission. We should have held the conversation in a more proper environment." The brunette turned her head to meet the pink haired girl's eyes, smiling lightly for the first time. "Somehow, I feel better knowing you were there lurking in the shadow, ready to make your presence known and probably saving me from an embarrassing or unsafe situation. I am Rachel." She extended her hand out for a soft shake and kept smiling softly, silently thanking the other girl for worrying enough to stay.

"I am Quinn, I have never seen you around Rachel even if your boyfriend looks familiar." The ex-blonde grabbed a cigarette from her small pack and lit it up, blowing the smoke to the side not to hit the other girl's in the face without it.

"I go to Carmel High School, but you probably know my dad Ler-" her reply was drastically interrupted when a boy with porcelain skin and designer clothes appeared from nowhere; he briefly looked at the pink haired girl before latching his fingers around the brunette's wrist, effectively dragging her away from the smoking girl. "Kurt Hummel! Let me go and stop being rude to my new friend. I am sorry Quinn, I hope to catch you soon!" Rachel's head turned to smile one more time at the punk girl, who could only wave and smile back at her, before disappearing into the mansion leaving Quinn alone.

The ex-cheerleader shook her head and threw her cigarette to the side, her leather boots clad feet carried her down the rocky path in the grass toward the window glass that was left open; her face was suddenly hit by the warmth of the room, whose smell was a mix of alcohol, weed and sweat. Typical party. She spotted Rachel and Kurt, if she remembered right, by the door, talking animatedly to each other and casting glances in her direction from time to time. She wanted to walk up to the brunette but her own wrist was taken prisoner by a firm grip, Santana's fiery eyes met hers and soon she knew something wrong had happened.

"What the fuck are you doing Quinn? Why are you staring at Rachel fucking Berry like that? You are supposed to hate her, remember?" The Latina growled in her ear, her deep brown eyes were filled with hate and disapproval for the two girls.

"Berry? She is a Berry?" Quinn's voice trembled for the first time in ages, she couldn't believe she had felt caring feelings toward someone she had been taught to hate, for her whole life. She was supposed to hate and dislike everyone from the Berry household, but what about what she felt? Her mind was filled with thoughts and her heart was aching for something she was forbidden to feel.

"She is trouble, Quinn. Remember who you are." The brunette's words echoed through her mind, her hazelnut eyes searched through the crowd to land on the other girl's retreating figure. Shoulders slumped and the same troubled face she had sported earlier that night, this time she was the cause of that sorrow. Her eyes stood fixed on Rachel Berry, waiting for who knows what but then the petite girl turned her way one more time. Their eyes met and in that moment, they knew a connection had been made and for the first time, it felt like being completely in tune with someone else. Too bad it was her enemy.

**The Rendezvous **

The car was parked few miles away from Lima's outskirts, hidden by the high bushes and the darkness of the night, helped by the lack of a proper illumination that made the spot quite mysterious and dangerous at the same time. Although, Quinn knew how to take care of herself and handle any possible attacker, who would just be nothing a fool, no one hurt a Fabray without getting punished for it. The pink haired girl sat on the hood of her brand new red Mustang, a cigarette dangling from her lips as she looked down at her iPhone to check for any new message or missing calls. 3 messages and 2 calls from Santana, but none from the girl she craved to see. Maybe she had changed her mind or hadn't found a way to make it to the spot, she didn't drive, after all and asking one of her friends or bodyguards to take her would have completely ruined the secrecy of their meetings.

She sighed deeply and threw her dead cigarette away, watching it land in the dusty ground that was illuminated by the car's lights; her head snapped to the other side, when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Her hand moved to the inside of her jacket, where she had strapped a mini-gun for her own protection, but any worry dissipated when the object of her affection came into her view. Quinn pushed herself off the car, opening her arms to welcome the body that flung itself against her chest; dark chocolate locks made her skin look even paler, smaller hands wrapped around the front of her black band shirt tugging her closer.

"I was worried you wouldn't be able to make it baby." Quinn's arms wrapped around the back of the girl's head, keeping it in place against her collarbone as her framed molded around her secret lover, holding tightly onto the shivering brunette. "Are you okay?" She whispered in her ear and leaned back into the car, supporting both of their weights.

"It was hard to find a way to come here, I couldn't ask for a lift and calling a cab from home would have been suspect." Rachel tilted her head upwards to brush her nose along the hollow of her lover's neck, inhaling deeply the smell of the early summer rain on her skin. Her hands balled into fists, gripping tightly onto the fabric of the ex-blonde's shirt who could only nod in understanding. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, I just want to take you away from here and live our lives without any worry about our families." Quinn's hand moved to cup the brunette's cheek, tilting her head backwards she brushed her pink lips against the familiar ones that belonged to the petite girl. A small whimper escaped from both their mouths, disclosed to let their breaths mix and their tastes confuse on their tongues. Fingers tugged at the messy pink hair, massaging the taller girl's scalp with soft gestures as Rachel pushed herself more into her girlfriend's firm and safe embrace.

"I wish that so badly, baby. So badly." The chocolate haired girl raised herself on her tiptoes, letting the bag hit the ground with a soft thud as she leaned completely against her lover's body, who was supported by the hood of the car behind. Her fingers trailed down the side of Quinn's face to cup her face in her palms, thumbs stroked the high cheekbones as her own waist was wrapped in strong arms that kept her close. Soon she found herself sitting on the hood of the car, the engine was still warm under her legs that locked behind the ex-cheerleader's slender waist; her back hit the solid metal beneath them, letting the other girl hover her with piercing eyes, a soft smile and a promise of endless love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Posting the second part for the Faberry Monthly Prompt. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews :)**

**Part 2**

**The bubble**

The feeling of the leather against her bare back always sent shivers to her body, but when another heated body pressed on her front she totally lost it; moving to the backseat of the car had been an easy choice, after being tangled in a warm embrace for long minutes soon after Rachel had made it to their secret place. Kisses had soon escalated and the passion between the young girls wasn't easy to tame, but better if not on full display where indiscrete eyes could have enjoyed their display of affection too much.

The sound of the radio filled the small space, covering the soft whispers and moans of pleasure that escaped from both their parted lips, whenever they pulled apart to serve the purpose of filling their lungs with more oxygen. Quinn hovered her topless girlfriend, both hands firmly planted on the seat to keep her weight off an already panting Rachel, whose smaller arms held her around the waist, stroking the small tattoo on her lower back. She leaned down, brushing her lips along her girlfriend's mouth that disclosed under her soft ministration letting the tip of their tongue caress each other slowly at first. It was just a game of exploring the boundaries, getting reacquainted with the taste of their lip gloss and the last cigarette, that was surprisingly alluring for the singer. Fingers trailed along the spine of the ex-blonde, tracing each dimple and slight mark on the skin of her back; it felt like the brunette was trying to memorize every small detail like a map, discovering new places and ways to make her girlfriend moan against her.

"We shouldn't be doing this here baby." Quinn whispered breathless in the singer's ear, lips grazed along its shell before finding the tender skin of the lobe, tugging it between her perfect pearly white teeth. She sucked it slowly in her mouth, releasing part of her sexual tension in that mere action that made the brunette arch off the seat and slide their bare breasts together.

"Our properties are all severely controlled and renting a room would be too suspicious, Quinn." Rachel's fingers moved to knead the strong shoulder blades, nails scratched along the skin as their upper bodies moved closer in a more intimate embrace. "I don't want anyone else but you to be my first." She whispered lowly, her eyes closed at the feeling of her girlfriend's tongue trace the side of her neck and stopping on her fast beating pulse point, whose erratic pace increased even more. Her nails dug into Quinn's shoulders, pulling her closer as her skin was scraped and teased by those teeth that she couldn't wait to feel somewhere else on her body. Somewhere more sensitive and responsive to the intimate caresses of her soon-to-be lover.

The pink haired girl looked up at Rachel, but she couldn't see any worry or regret about her words; she seemed pretty sure that what was going to happen soon after, would have been a beautiful memory they would only share and secure in their memories for the rest of their lives. Her slender fingers moved downwards, playing with the fabric of the skirt the brunette was wearing; hazelnut eyes met a pair of chocolate orbs, one more time for reassurance. No regrets nor fear, only love. Lips turned in a soft smile as hips moved off the seat, letting those gentle hands slide the useless garment off her long legs to the floor; her white lace panties followed and soon she found herself naked, lying on the leather backseat of a Mustang totally exposed to someone else for the first time in her life.

"If you don't feel good about this anymore, just tell me and I'll stop baby." Quinn's arms came to rest back at each side of her head, loving eyes locked with hers and soft lips moved closer to drop a soft kiss on her mouth; Rachel could only nod gently, her fingers itched to explore more skin under those clothes that hid her girlfriend's sexy and toned body. So she took the matter in her own hands. Forefingers undid the button of her ripped jeans and pulled the zipper down, before tugging them down the taller girl's hips who was watching her with an amused smile. "You should have just asked baby and I would have taken my clothes off sooner."

"I like undressing you better." Rachel brushed the tip of her nose along the strong jawline before her, nostrils filled with the lingering scent of nicotine and flowery perfume that belonged to the girl's skin; her mouth turned in a bigger smile when the ex-blonde kicked her loosened jeans and boyshorts to the floor, pooling right on top of her previously discarded clothes. "So much better, now."

Quinn chuckled softly and turned her head to the side, her eyes searched around the inside of her car till they landed on the blanket draped over the back of the passenger seat; her fingers tugged it off it and threw it over her own lower back, somehow trying to keep the body heat between them. Her gaze refocused on the girl beneath her, eager and waiting to be taken care of, the way she deserved. She couldn't still believe Rachel was there with her, trusting her enough to give her one of the most precious things she had in her young life; her heart melted at the thought of what was going to happen between them, within the next hours.

"I love you." Words escaped from her mouth before she could even stop them, her feelings were so strong that her mind couldn't help but go along with them; but anything could happen now and what she feared the most was rejection. She knew how much Rachel valued her virginity, but they had never talked about what they felt for each other before then; maybe she should have just kept her mouth shut. The pink haired girl closed her eyes and gripped tightly on the leather seat, so hard that her knuckles had turned white and her muscles in her arms were as tensed as she was carrying the weight of the world in them.

"I love you too so much, Quinn Fabray." Rachel's hands cupped each side of her face, tugging her down so their lips could meet for a long soft kiss, in which they poured all their feelings trying to convey the message stronger and louder. The ex-cheerio's body accommodated on top of the brunette's one, pressing every inch of their fronts together and tangling their legs in a tight grip, not allowing them to go anywhere without taking the other one along with.

**The Aftermath**

The soft melody of 'Radio' filled the now silent car, but its low tune was more like a whisper and swayed in the background leaving the stage to the two girls, who were wrapped in a tight and loving embrace under the blanket. Quinn's back was pressed against the back of her seat and one of her legs was bent, her toes were grazing the handle of the backseat door across from them, relishing in the colder feeling of the metal against her still overheated skin. Rachel, instead, couldn't get enough of feeling her girlfriend's naked body pressed against hers, mostly if their chests were facing each other letting their hearts beat without as less barriers as possible in between.

Quinn's right fingers were held hostage by Rachel, who was playing with her hand and pressing soft kisses on each line of her palm and nuzzling the tip of her nose along the valley between her slender and skilled fingers; the ex-blonde could only smile, her left arm curled around the brunette's shoulders and tugged her closer, so that her own nose could trace the skin of her temple still slightly sweaty from the physical intercourse they had shared. Her eyes fluttered inwardly close, letting the other four senses take in everything that belonged and screamed Rachel, loud and clear. Her heartbeat sped up and lips ran suddenly dry, as the memories of their experience filled her mind once again. It wasn't hard to let herself replay those moments: she could still feel the sweat drying on their naked frames, her nostrils were filled with the smell of their lovemaking and personal scents mixing and, mostly, her mouth still carried the lingering taste of the singer's essence on her lips and tongue.

"I don't want to go home, I want to spend the night with you right here." Rachel's words came out as a whisper, barely audible if hadn't been for the close proximity they were sharing; Quinn's lips dropped in a small frown and all she could do was tighten her grip around her, dropping a soft kiss on her forehead not to voice her own disappointment out. The brunette's held tightly on the ex-cheerio's hand, tucking their laced fingers under her chin as she snuggled herself closer into her lover's arms; the taller girl pulled the blanket more around their bare frames, tucking them inside and naively thinking it would be enough to keep the worries at bay and out of their temporary refuge.

"We still have time baby, don't worry." Quinn's words were too optimistic to be true, but lying to herself and to her lover would buy her few more bittersweet moments together; her eyes didn't dare to move to the clock on the dashboard of her car. She didn't want to be proven wrong nor have her hopes been crushed too soon; she kept her eyes closed and held onto the brunette on top of her, just a few more. Just a few longer.

**The New Developments**

Coming home in the late morning had never been a problem to her family, who let her do anything she pretty much wanted as long as she kept her grades up and didn't spoil the family's name, but she was sure that they'd manage to cover any bad choice she made, unless it had something to do with an affiliation with the Berry family. That would have been unacceptable. Quinn couldn't help but smile sarcastically, wondering what would happen if her parents ever found out about the secret relationship she was engaging with none but Rachel Berry. Part of her would be eager to find out, hoping to be kicked out so she could finally live her own life without the weight of her family name on her young shoulders. Another part of her, though, was afraid of the consequences that would follow such a revelation, mostly if it meant that Rachel would get hurt in any way. She knew the length of this family rivalry, both the households weren't going to play fair if it meant wounding the other one in a deadly and definitive way; she couldn't afford knowing her lover's pain, so for now they had to keep their romance between themselves and be extremely careful about it.

When she walked inside the Fabray mansion, she was surprised not to find Russell reading a newspaper on his favorite armchair and Judy walking between the living room and the kitchen, supervising the maid and the chef's works. She shrugged lightly and walked upstairs toward the bedroom zone, she just needed some proper sleep to recharge her batteries after the long passionate with her girlfriend and to give her troubled mine some rest. Reaching her bedroom, she had already started to peel her t-shirt off when she noticed someone else was already in the room, lying comfortably in the middle of her king size bed.

"What are you doing here, Santana?" Quinn dropped the shirt on the floor, not worrying about her best friend's indiscrete eyes roam all over frame since they had seen each other naked plenty of times, back in the old Cheerios times. Her hands came to rest on her narrow hips, taking her HBIC stance as her eyes met the Latina's naughty ones; she knew that gaze so well that she could smell trouble from where she stood.

"Have to tell you Q, since you dropped the Cheerios I thought you'd get lazy and gain your Lucy Caboosey title again but you got sexier, girl." Santana stood up gracefully from her bed, sauntering over to her like a lioness on her prey. Her mouth was curled in a smirk and her eyes had visibly darkened, she was on hunting mode and for once, Quinn was her target. "Gotta love a girl with a nice six pack, keeps the hands and mouth busy for good." Her short nails scratched along the exposed abdomen, making the ex-cheerleader shiver in fear, not in pleasure.

"Drop the act, Santana. What the fuck you want here? Has Brittany finally dropped your sorry ass for someone who really cares for her?" The pink haired girl took a step back and walked to the her dresser, not wanting to let those hands roam any longer on her frame because she was unintentionally tempting the other girl.

"Sex isn't dating Quinn, she knew that but guess wheels is gonna take care of whole relationship shit. Now, I might reconsider the whole motto if I finally tapped that ass of yours." The Head Cheerleader moved behind the taller girl, her palms came to rest on the slender hips under the fabric of her ripped jeans. "I could rock your world and let you do anything you want to me."

"I am not interested, Santana, so you can move on the next target." Quinn turned around and pushed the hands away from her body, the inches in advantage gave her enough strength to take her ex-cheerleader stance that used to terrorize everyone, vice-captain Lopez included. "Now spill the beans, what did my family offer you?"

"Nothing, yet but I am sure I could always change their mind if they knew what their daughter has been up to, lately." The Latina smirked and leaned forward, nuzzling the tip of her nose along the skin of Quinn's pale neck who scrambled to take a step back. "Hmm, guess you've been spending the whole night fucking someone huh? Could this someone be none but Miss Rachel Berry?" She grinned at the look of fear in the ex-blonde's eyes who wasn't quick enough to hide it.

"I swear to God Santana, if you dare tell anyone I will-"

"You what huh?" Santana's grin dropped as she pinned her best friend against the door of the dresser behind them, hands trapped the taller girl's shoulders against the wooden door as she looked up into her enraged hazelnut eyes. "You are powerless here, Fabray and I'll be damned, if I won't use this precious information to my own advantage."

"What do you want, money? I thought your family was loaded but if you want more money, I'll give you as much as you want, but leave Rachel and my parents out of this." The pink haired girl's voice quivered, her heart threatened to explode in her chest and all she wanted was to go back to the night before, to the backseat of her car and to holding the brunette in her arms as they made love or recovered from it.

"Money won't do shit, I want to give you a taste of what powerless means to be. You know my father has been under investigation because of your father? He dragged him with him but, of course, Russell Fabray will never go down with the ship. There's always a lifeboat waiting for him, as long as money keeps flowing to cover his tracks. It's not your fucking father who comes home drunk and beats his wife because there's not enough alcohol in the house. It's not your fucking father who had to take a leave from his work. It's not your fucking father risking everything." Santana's hands gripped tightly the shirt she had just put on, the venom and the hatred in her eyes were enough to make the taller girl gulp and keep her mouth shut, aware of the consequences of angering the Latina when she was so out of control. "So, you'll go along with my plan of becoming part of this family or I'll take you down with me and I'll be sure to destroy your family and your precious Rachel."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, since someone expressed the desire for me to keep writing this fic. Here an update I wrote time ago...let me know what u think :) **

**Part 3**

**Santana's Plan**

Three days had gone by since Quinn had found Santana in her bedroom, despite her internal rebellion to being blackmailed by none but someone who was supposed to be her friend, she had decided to agree with her plans to be involved in the Fabray's family business to put her revenge plan in motion. The pink haired girl's hair had gone back to her original blonde mane, something else she had to give up onto along with her own freedom to love whoever she wanted, without worrying about the repercussions of her actions.

Secondly, she had to keep her contact with Rachel to the minimum level and to the rare times, when Santana had headed back home for the night after monopolizing all Quinn's time; the blonde had to suppress her cravings about seeing the other brunette, the one who held her heart and that after their night together, she couldn't keep her mind off of. Going back to school, furthermore, meant playing the loyal girlfriend to the Latina Head Cheerleader who was going along with her plans, without any regret or doubt about it. The taller blonde was standing by her locker, checking her short blonde hair and barely recognizing herself. She had definitely gotten used to the pink color and she wondered what Rachel would say, once she had seen her back to her natural hair color.

"Hey baby…" a sultry voice whispered in her ear and strong arms circled her waist from behind, holding her in place against the lockers in the deserted hallways. The taller girl couldn't help but wish for another pair of arms sneaking around her and another voice whispering in her ear, but she had to play along not to risk Rachel's safety.

"Hey you." Quinn shut her locker closed and turned around to face the Latina, whose arms moved up around her neck as her hands tentatively rested on her hips, above the fabric of the polyester Cheerio top. "How was class?"

"It was boring, so I made it out earlier and thought we could make a good use of the janitor's closet." She smirked up at her, pressing the ex-cheerio into the metal lockers behind them and leaning her weight against her front. "Or we could do it here, no one is around and even if someone was, it's a good way to come out as power couple in McKinley."

"Look, Santana. I agreed with this couple thing but we have no sexual obligations with each other, so I highly recommend you to find someone else to help you with your primal urges. All I can grant you is holding hands and just few kisses, no more than that. I am not a cheater." Quinn whispered into the brunette's face, whose scowl had replaced the smirk on her tanned face. "I'll walk you to Glee."

"About that, girlfriend. You're joining it, we are one member down and we might benefit from your good looks and moves." The Head Cheerleader leaned up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips over the blonde's lower lip, whose hands rested firmly on her slender hips. "No negotiations are allowed, not even if you dropped on your knees and buried your face between my legs right now. Gotta say, though, the mere thought makes me ruin my spankies."

"You are unbelievable, but I guess I have no other choice but following you there too, do I?" The blonde sighed sadly and looked away from the chocolate eyes she used to trust into or seek comfort from; nothing of the old compassionate Santana was left in there, only void and so much anger. "Let's go to Glee, but I am not going to sing a solo."

"We'll see about that baby." She smirked and smacked their lips loudly, just to prove to the few people in the hallway that Santana Lopez had scored the most powerful girl in the whole town, making her raising even higher in the school hierarchy only to become untouchable to anyone else's eyes. With one last smirk, she wrapped both hands around the blonde's forearm and led them down the hallways, casting fiery glances to the students that dared to look her way. Her social climbing to the top had just begun.

**Another kind of troubles**

When Rachel walked inside her mansion, she was totally surprised to find her ex-boyfriend standing tall in the living room and having an amused conversation with one of her dads, given that when they were dating he had never attempted to get to know them, despite her trying to reason him into it. Her bag dropped to the floor by the living room's door, Leroy had pulled the tall guy into a quick hug before winking at his own daughter over his shoulder, clearly oblivious to all the distress and the drama he had put Rachel through, whilst dating.

"What are you doing here, Finn?" The brunette stood by the her Daddy's favorite armchair, arms crossed over her light blue blouse as she stared at him with an angry and very unwelcoming glare. "I thought we had both agreed on moving on, so I highly recommend you to leave my house on good terms. We don't want to alert my fathers or Noah."

"Moving on huh? Guess it's what you did with that pink haired girl, what's her name?" Finn smirked down at her, watching the panic replace the anger on her face and mostly, in her eyes. "Sure we shouldn't alert your fathers or they might find out about your new collaboration with the enemy." He moved past her toward the staircase that led to the bedroom zone, where he knew her room was located; he didn't even need to look over his shoulder to know she was following him. As soon as they made it to the second floor, Rachel shut the door of her soundproofed room and turned toward her ex-boyfriend, who was sitting comfortably at his desk with a smug grin on his lips.

"How do you know about her and, mostly, what the hell you want, Finn? Wasn't it enough that I had to find out about you cheating on me or go through the lack of attentions and care toward me?" She folded her arms across her chest and watched his smirk falter, knowing she had hit a weak spot in his perfect guy attitude he claimed to show.

"What do I want? You. I love you, Rachel, and I made few mistakes but it's still us. We are meant to be, don't you remember that anymore?" He stood up and walked up to her, his hands rested each side of her head against the wooden door staring down at her. "I want you back and show you that I could make you happier than she would ever do, she is a fucking Fabray and you are supposed to hate her."

"That's where you're wrong Finn, I love her and if you really loved me, you wouldn't be here blackmailing me because I fell in love with someone else!" She hissed and pushed against his broad shoulders, pushing him back to escape from his towering figure. "Just because we were together and you were my first boyfriend, doesn't mean you are the one I will end up with."

"So what? You fell in love with that punk bitch and all of your plans changed for her? What about making it to New York? Or waiting for your EGOT to sleep with someone?" He crossed his arms above his chest, still quite sure the girl's virginity was still firmly there and probably waiting for him to have it. "I waited for you to put out."

"If it was just a mere act of putting out for you, then I am so glad I gave myself to her and she was surely so much better than you would have ever been." She yelled back at him, watching his facial features drop visibly before anger replaced the hurt. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her against the desk behind them, his fingers dug into her forearms making her wince for the tightness of the grip. "Let me the fucking go!"

"You are nothing but a fucking slut, you spread your legs for her but had me begging for it without even sparing to throw me a fucking bone huh? You know what, keep your precious relationship with her but I'll get what was mine in the first place or I'll make sure to have an interesting talk with your dads." He crashed his lips down on hers and pushed himself more against her before pulling back, watching her slump on the floor in tears. "I am expecting you tomorrow at 7 PM at my place, don't be late if you know what's best for you." He slammed the door shut as he walked out of the room, Rachel just buried her face in her own hands wishing to have Quinn's arms around her.

**Sealing deals**

Lying in his bed had never felt worse before; surely they had few pretty steamy make-out sessions that somehow had brought her some pleasure, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of being in Quinn's arms, despite their environments weren't equally comfortable or canonically romantic. The fabric of the sheet felt rough against her naked frame, brushing against what, in other circumstances, were the most sensitive parts of her body but that now were just giving her discomfort. She felt dirty, from the inside out. Her skin was slightly sweaty, but not from the pleasured exhaustion that usually accompanies the act; it came from being pressed down in the mattress, with her ex-boyfriend moving on top of and, sadly, inside of her. She had felt no pleasure at all, but she was quite sure he just aimed to his own pleasure and to stroke his ego, succeeding in putting a big weight on her conscience since she had just slept with someone, who wasn't her girlfriend.

She just wanted to cry, but she couldn't give him an ulterior reason to flaunt his ego and smirk at her, knowing he still held so much power on his ex-girlfriend. Rachel reached for her discarded underwear, still dry from not feeling any anticipation or excitement as she had stepped into the boy's room; even lying there, under him, had been nothing but a matter of self-preservation. She was doing it for Quinn and their relationship, hoping not to cause the opposite effect, resulting in the destruction of what they had built together. She stood up from the unmade bed, silently putting her clothes back on and keeping her back to the other person in the room; she could feel his eyes fixed on her, probably smirking and proud of his performance that hadn't lasted more than 3 minutes.

"You could stay a little longer, eat something and maybe go for a second round." He sat up and brushed his big fingers along her bare forearms, before landing on her hips over the dress where he tried to bunch the fabric upwards to expose her skin. "Unless you have other plans with your precious girl, but heard that Santana is keeping her on a leash."

"I just want to pretend this never happened, you disgust me." Rachel gathered herself and stood up, reaching for her purse she didn't even cast a glance to the guy lingering in bed, smirking and not bothering to cover himself with the sheet. "Don't talk about Quinn as if you knew her, because you aren't worth it to even say her name."

"Maybe, but you and I are of the same league. Didn't take you much to get in bed with me and spread those nice legs, wonder what your precious Quinn would say if she knew the things I did to you." Finn slipped his boxers on and stood up, he walked slowly toward his ex-girlfriend and wrapped one of his strong arms around her back pulling her closer. "What do you think, huh? Had I been her, I would be worried about my current girlfriend sleeping with her ex."

"Don't you dare to say anything to her or I swear I'll make your life a living hell." She shrugged his arm off and pushed him hard backwards, watching him stumble and almost losing his own balance. She was angry, humiliated and dirty. "And you better stop spreading rumors only to make yourself feel better. You are nothing but an asshole whose performance in bed matches the one on the field, no wonder your team sucks so bad."

"Rumors huh? Why don't you ask your girl then and see what excuse she can find, bet she'd be delighted to hear from you how much I suck in bed." He chuckled and looked at her one more time, before she bolted out of the bedroom and the house.

**Breaking the rules**

Leaving Santana alone with her parents wasn't the brightest idea, but she really needed space from that suffocating environment that tightened around her like a rope around a wannabe suicide, slowly killing her till she felt nothing anymore. She kept driving in her Mustang, the memories of few nights before still taunted her mind and when her eyes landed on the blanket, she almost lost her grip on the steering wheel. She needed to see Rachel. Talk to her and just hold her. She pulled over and just walked out of the car, leaning against the warm hood she lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply; nicotine was the second best way to relax herself, after the petite brunette's touch or voice, of course. Quinn almost didn't feel the ringing coming from the passenger seat of her car, but she quickly rushed to it and opened it only to find the so desired voice waiting on the other line.

Just quick nods and directions, her frown had visibly softened as she stayed on the side of the road waiting for her girlfriend to join her; then they could ride to nearest town and pretend they were not Fabray's or Berry's family members but only Quinn and Rachel. Two girls, in love. The cab's lights were shining too brightly for her eyes to land on her beautiful girl as soon as she emerged from the car, but when a soft familiar body crashed in her front she reminded herself she didn't need eyes to see Rachel, she could use the other four senses to feel her. When the darkness surrounded the two girls, Quinn leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her girlfriend's pouty lips, sighing happily into her mouth and tightening her hold around her petite frame; she effortlessly lifted her off her feet as they leaned back in the car behind, lying down in an awkward position against it but they really didn't care when their bodies were pressed so intimately together and their hearts beat in unison.

It took them more than 45 minutes to finally make it to the next town, they had to pull their mouths apart from each other and keep their hands to each other, at least until they reached a safe and stable place where they could fully express how much they had missed each other. Quinn knew a small motel's owner who covered her tracks, every time she needed to take some time for herself without her parents and bodyguards breathing on her neck. The room was small and definitely not as luxurious as the rooms they were accustomed to, but it was just them so they could easily slip their 'snobbish' armors off and just be themselves.

As soon as they stepped into the room, it felt like the weight of their family names was pulled off their shoulders and a powerful magnetic force pulled them closer, erasing any distance that had kept them apart for the past days. Hands tugged at clothes in hasty and rushed movements, scratching the bare skin that lied underneath the thin confinements of shirts, pants and skirts; falling on the relative small bed, almost missing it was not even registered by the two girls who were too busy in removing the last garment of clothes, leaving them bare and exposed together.

Rachel pushed her lover on her back, spreading her long toned legs wider enough to fit her hips between them and lowering her aching core right against the blonde's one; hips bucked upwards and soft bundle of nerves brushed and hardened at the intimate contact, letting the feeling of heat against heat take over their whole frames. Quinn's hands reached for the brunette's slender hips, slowly rolling her back and forth so that their folds disclosed and pressed harder together, the essence of their excitement was slowly flowing between them lubricating their cores and staining the old blankets beneath them.

"I missed you Rachel…" The ex-cheerleader sat up, her strong abs tensing with each thrust of their hips and her fingers slowly moving behind the girl's back, gripping on the solid buttocks to keep her closer and lead her movements, setting the pace for them both. Quinn's lips slowly trailed along the side of her neck, stopping to attach themselves on her quickened pulse point as her hips bucked harder up, almost sending the brunette off her lap.

"I missed you too baby." The petite singer rolled them over, both of her legs moved around the taller girl's hips and the heels of her feet pressed against her asscheeks, pulling her down on her aching core with more force and need. "God Quinn…" She moaned her name loudly, not worrying about someone hearing her since they've been given the most remote room in the motel, that granted them more privacy. Her short nails scratched along the muscular shoulders that were tensing against her touch, washboard abs tightened to aid the frantic pace of their hips slamming and their clits rubbing.

"I am close baby.." The ex-cheerio buried her face into her lover's neck, grunting with each thrust of their hips and each slam of the headboard against the wall, her fists wrapped around the edges of the bed and her arms leveraged her weight on top of the brunette, without crushing her. She could feel the familiar feeling her lower stomach, the tingling sensation in her toes and the shivers coursing through her sweaty body. She was so close but she wanted to take Rachel with her.

"Make me cum babyyy…" Rachel pleaded and arched into her front, one of her hand moved between their sweaty bodies to push two fingers inside the writhing brunette, thrusting in time with their hips as her own core ground furiously on the other girl's exposed center. "Fuckkkk" Nails dug into the skin of her back and legs tightened their grip around her back, pulling her abruptly down as the blonde's fingers were kept in a vice grip inside of Rachel, who then flooded her hand with her hard stream.

"God Rachhh" Quinn's hips kept bucking violently down to push the brunette into the bed, her own release peak was finally reached so her juices were mixing with the other girl's ones, who kept trashing and writhing under her weight. Her fingers were released from the tight grip of Rachel's core, digging into the mattress as their centers powered and pushed against each other, grinding and riding the intense orgasm together. "Rach…" The blonde breathed out tiredly as she collapsed against her panting lover, who buried her face into the gold mane and held onto her girlfriend, fighting the urge to cry and sob into her strong arms.

**(sorry for the double post!)**


End file.
